The present invention relates to a temperature measurement device for measuring the temperature of air, particularly but not exclusively, in a conduit in a gas turbine engine.
There are many known devices for measuring a component's temperature, for example thermocouples, thin film gauges, hot wires and thermopiles and each may be calibrated to give an indication of a fluid's temperature when applied to a wall of the fluid conduit. However, all these prior art devices suffer from installation and signal conditioning shortfalls in addition to robustness limits especially if used in a gas turbine engine environment. A further problem is that these devices measure the temperature of the component rather than the temperature of the direct temperature of the fluid. Although the component's temperature is indicative of the fluid's temperature during steady state conditions, the thermal inertia of the component means that rapid changes of the fluid's temperature will not be measured. In addition to these disadvantages, the expense is also a major consideration. As a result incomplete temperature measurement of a conduit or system is the common. Furthermore, system calibration, signal conditioning and physically routing the measurement data is also time consuming and therefore expensive.